


Divine Embrace

by oreamilkshake



Category: STVF, Seduce the villain's father, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: Comedy, Erudian is not amused, F/M, Jealous! Erudian, Jealousy, Oblivious! Yerenica, but Diego is, clowning, for the sake of 300 ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake
Summary: Erudian does not like how the princess is getting close with the priest of Raulus.
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny & Diego Schumart, Yereninovica Lebovny/Erudian Belgoat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Divine Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MONTHSARY AND ACCEPT THIS MIND-DUMP ~(～￣▽￣)～

_How annoying._

Erudian narrowed his gaze at the person who is constantly bothering his nerves.

Pink hair which softly blew in the wind and a laughter that has never been heard in the palace walls echoing. His eye twitched and looked away from the sight.

He was complacent for the past two days but without his daily walk and the constant laughter ringing in his ears as he tried to work, he wanted enough. Erudian grabbed the handles of the window and closed them shut, muffling the sounds from the outside.

The Emperor of Belgoat huffed in irritation and went back to his work.

When the clock stroke two and soft bells were heard from inside the clock, he heaved a sigh of relief. He was now able to talk his walk. Red-violet eyes hardened and looked at the closed windows behind him.

_If they aren’t there._

He stood and looked out, stopping at the sight.

The Princess was holding the priest’s hand with a cute look on her face. Diego Schumart looked flustered while the maid smiled behind her mistress.

Erudian scoffed. _So, she uses that face of hers to get what she wants._ He could feel the anger boiling inside him. _Typical. And here I had such high hopes she would be different._

He picked up a paper and decided to walk around his study with a frustrated look on his face. Ever since the princess has arrived, ever since he had made the decision on kidnapping, it has caused him nothing but trouble and more trouble.

She was nothing but a bother, a nuisance for him. Someone weak and relied heavily on divinity.

Erudian crossed out a line he didn’t like from Duke Croix and continued his thoughts of built-up emotions.

_There she is having the time of her life, clinging to another men she can use for her needs while I’m here stuck from even going out to my gardens._

Erudian paused at the last remark. Why was he refusing to see the princess anyway?

It was her third day in the palace, and he had barely even seen the princess. He wouldn’t have seen her at all if it weren’t for the large windows of his study. Erudian snorted.

He couldn’t care less what was happening to the princess. As he had said, she was nothing more than a bother, especially with her rare illness.

_I need the road to be opened soon._

═════☩══♛══☩═════

It was another day of being locked in in his study with nothing better to do than finish the work that accumulated over the days when he went to Belgoat and travelled back. Erudian grumbled. He wouldn’t have gotten this much work load if it weren’t for the princess being maladjusted to mana. It would have been easier for them to arrive in the Imperial Palace and earlier as well at that.

He huffed and checked at the clock once more. Two in the afternoon.

Red eyes rolled in irritation as he turned and looked outside, as expected, she was there and amusingly, hiding behind one of the hedges in the garden.

At first, he had thought that she was waiting for someone to help her escape the palace, but then realized it was highly unlikely and that the princess is actually waiting for him. Erudian scoffed.

_The Emperor of Riker’s Strongest in the hands of a weak princess?_ Erudian’s brow twitched. _The very thought makes me want to laugh._

There’s already enough rumours happening in Brashard of him kidnapping the princess to make her his wife. But those rumours would soon end perhaps when they realize that Erudian hasn’t seen the princess ever since the day of his arrival.

_Why must I entertain her?_ Erudian thought as he went over his paperwork. Another itch grew when he read it was from the tower. _Why must I also entertain them?_

His eyes, despite his objection, went back to the pale figure, contrasting from the greenery of the gardens.

Erudian stared before turning and going back to his work.

═════☩══♛══☩═════

There was no sight of the princess on the sixth day but that didn’t mean she had some plans. Erudian was cautious and didn’t go out on that day despite the two o’clock passing with no sight of the young and energetic princess. When it hit three, he thought he might as well go out after days of being a shut in.

The fresh air and the escape from his room and study was a comfort to him. It wasn’t like this during the dawn when he trained. It would still be cold and dark unlike the warmth of the afternoon sun. His eyes briefly scanned his surroundings until they landed on the onion-shaped roof of Bellyugung Palace.

_Hmm._ He thought with satisfaction. _Perhaps she has exhausted herself from all those garden walks._ Erudian smiled and went around the garden once more to stretch his legs after a long day of sitting down. _How nice and peaceful_.

═════☩══♛══☩═════

Erudian didn’t see the princess on the seventh day, eighth, ninth. On the tenth, Diego Schumart came to the palace looking pale and worried and it caused Erudian to be curious and worried at the same time. The annoyance he had felt earlier were all but gone with the days of not seeing her and getting his rest and work done.

But now, with the presence of the obviously panicked priest, he has to see how the Princess was faring.

_Maybe later._ He tapped his quill on the paper.

Erudian had just received a letter from the ambassador of Lebovny and the word _frustrating_ would have been an understatement.

The piece of paper asking for the immediate return of their princess was thrown to the desk and Erudian huffed at it. _Their audacity of asking things when they’re the ones who were greedy is astounding._

If the King of Lebovny had not become so selfish and did as the agreement was written, they wouldn’t be missing their little princess and Erudian did not need to have such a burden in his palace.

Erudian winced. _Ah, maybe burden is a harsh term…_

Now that he has calmed down, he did realize that he let his anger get over him. Erudian gulped down the guilt as he rose from his chair.

_Might as well visit her now._

He didn’t expect the silence in the small palace when he entered there with Perrik behind him, ever following. Erudian blinked at the silence before him. There were maids lurking and cleaning, doing their chores but all of them were silent and lifeless for some reason unknown.

Red-violet eyes went to the first room on the second floor and he frowned. Now that he is thinking about it, not seeing the princess for several days was strange.

His boots echoed through the otherwise empty palace, the maids and servants glancing at his direction in curiosity as he and Perrik climbed the stairs.

Erudian stopped and scrunched his face when he felt some divinity leaving the room. A strong one.

_What on earth?_

He opened the door without permission and peeked inside.

“Princess, are you still feeling weak?”

“Perhaps we should call for the Emperor?”

“No.” a raspy and weak voice responded before letting out a sigh. “I don’t want him to see me like this. And besides, I don’t think he’ll want to see me.”

“I’m sure that’s not true, Princess.” Erudian flinched when the priest tried to convince the princess otherwise. “Perhaps His Majesty is just busy, that’s all.”

“No.” the once-energetic voice replied sadly. “It’s fine, Diego. Also, why would he even try to see me? I am nothing but a hostage for him to have my father open the Glucaman Road.”

A pang of guilt and pain came to him with those words. _I was busy and besides,_ he thought bitterly, _you have Schumart and seemed to be close with him._

“Can you please help me up?” a shaky laugh was heard. “I find it difficult to do so.”

“Despite with the divinity?” Schumart asked and Erudian felt his face go pale at his words.

_Was there something wrong?_ He clutched the door knob tightly, ignoring the stares from Perrik. _Does she need divinity so desperately?_

“Ah!”

“Princess!”

“Your Highness!”

Erudian jumped at the noise and opened the door with a bang, surprising the three inside. Although, he too was surprised at the sight that greeted him.

Princess Yereninovica in the arms of Diego Schumart.

Erudian felt anger rise within him as his grip on the door became harsh, the metal turning hot as his divinity coursed through the surroundings. Three eyes stared at him in fear, shock, and astonishment. But his own were trained on the blue ocean that looked blurry and confused.

And fragile.

“Your… Majesty?” she asked faintly, blinking at his direction. “Your Majesty…?”

“And _what_ is the meaning of this?” he asked to every person in the room but the princess. His harsh tone made the maid pale and the priest sweat.

‘Ah, Your Majesty, forgive me for the discourtesy but—“

“ _But?_ ” he grit his teeth. “I came here worried over nothing since I see that the princess is having her romantic moment with a priest. _A priest_ of all things.”

The princess pulled away shakily. Erudian’s ire grew when the priest held her arms to steady her. “What?” the pink-haired lady asked in a perplexed voice, her face showing her befuddlement. “Your Majesty, I don’t understand…”

Erudian tsked. “No, but I do.” He stepped towards the two and grabbed her arm, startling the priest and princess as he pushed away Schumart and brought her to his side.

Divinity left his body and went to the princess immediately and she let out a shaky wail. Erudian halted and looked down in horror, realizing that he had hurt her. “Are you alright?” he winced at his question. _Does she look alright?_

No.

The princess had changed dramatically over the course of nearly two weeks. He could barely see the energetic princess he had seen and kidnapped nearly a week ago.

Gone was the shine and vibrancy of her luscious pink hair. It looked like the wilted petals of a pink rose. Dying and barely breathing, unsure of its life and purpose of the grand scheme of the universe. Her soft snowy skin had become pale and ashen, cold in its touch.

Her pink dress and the rubies he had bought for her only made her grey and colorless. The luminous blue eyes that had once been the sky seemed to have been covered by clouds.

The bouncing, and lively princess who clung and smiled at him had disappeared and Erudian did not know where she had gone.

“Your… Majesty…” she gasped and Erudian drew her closer to him, their chests meeting and he let out softer and refined divinity for her. He could feel his divinity leaving him. This wave larger and stronger than ever and the woman in his arms just keep sucking it in, her body was like a bottomless pit for divinity.

Erudian shifted his eyes to the priest and maid. “ _Get out._ ” He growled to them and the pale maid and the nervous priest quickly left the two royals alone, though the maid did so with hesitation. But Erudian’s mind didn’t care right now for their reputation, the Princess of Lebovny needed him and he’ll be damned if he let that Schumart touch her like that again.

_Better me than that priest anyway._

He cradled the slumping princess in his arms before deciding to carry her. Yereninovica made a small sound of protest that died when Erudian sat on the edge of her bed and placed her on his lap.

“Your Majesty—“

“Quiet.” He muttered and cupped her face in his hand, tilting it left and right to spot every difference from the moment he met her to the pale figure before him now. His other hand which rested on her waist clenched tightly. “Quiet.” He muttered once more.

The princess in his lap said nothing but didn’t look at him, eyes trained on the intricate embellishments of his collar and coat jacket. His eyes scanned her figure and took note of how much weight and meat she lost. Her clothes were lightly hanging on her and based on the ribbon on her waist, her maid must have tightened it to fit her.

Erudian took a deep breath. “Are you eating?”

“Pardon?” she whispered meekly her confused query, eyes downcast to her fingers. “Ah, y-yes?”

“… How much?”

“Excuse me?”

Erudian calmed his breathing. He reasoned that the princess was tired and still in shock with his presence hence her loss of focus. “I asked how much have you eaten?”

“I…” she bit her lower lip. “I don’t know? I don’t have much of an appetite, Fath—Your Majesty.”

_There she goes again with that strange name._ Erudian huffed. “Is the food not to your liking?”

“No!” she shook her head before pausing. “No, wait that’s not what I meant. I mean, I like it but that’s not the reason.” She shifted in his lap and Erudian stifled a groan. “I just… I just don’t have the appetite. Forgive me, Your Majesty.”

Erudian didn’t move as he let his body release another wave of divinity to which hers sucked in again greedily. He watched as her cheeks regained some colour but her eyes remained downcast. They remained silent like that before Erudian let out a sigh.

“Are you not going to look at me?”

“…”

_What a child._ Erudian huffed, but couldn’t resist the small upturn of his lips.

“Your Majesty has been mean.”

Erudian blinked at her words. _Mean?_ He resisted the urge to be affronted with her accusation. Before he could speak his words, the princess sobbed and clung to his coat jacket.

“You,” she sniffed, “You know that I need you, you know that I-I- still you didn’t come. I felt like… Every night I felt so horrible, every day was a struggle to wake and you never came to me.” she let go of his clothes to cover her weeping face.

“I know you have no obligation, I know you have no duty to me or responsibility but still, can’t you just help me? I don’t know anything about this, all I know is that I need you and you don’t even want to help me. I’m just so desperate and Diego’s divinity is nothing compared to yours but I need _you_.”

His mind went back to the princess clinging on the sleeves of his clothes, to the princess that wept in pain, confused and scared. A young woman separated from her family without a word of goodbye, brought to a distant place filled with unfamiliar people and culture, and to have a deadly illness be placed upon her the moment she set foot on his land.

Erudian closed his eyes in guilt and horror. What has he done to this poor girl? This girl who longed for him despite it being only for his divinity and for her survival?

“Alright.” He soothed, hand patting and rubbing the shaking back of the weeping pink-haired maiden. “Alright, forgive me, Princess.” He said as the princess sitting on his lap let out sad sounds and placed her head between his neck and shoulder.

“Heuk—Meanie.”

Erudian chortled at her choice of words and hummed. “Yes, I have been very mean to you. Forgive me.” he said, letting out soft and refined divinity cradle her body. She let out a sound of content and relief and Erudian used this opportunity to lift her chin and have a look of those eyes.

Dark circles and dark skies.

He clicked his tongue. _I don’t want that._

He caressed her cheeks as those eyes began to droop, the young princess struggling to keep her eyes open and stare at him.

“Handsome…” she said softly and Erudian smiled at her.

Beautiful.” He retorted to which the princess just huffed at him and mumbled something before falling asleep in his arms.

Erudian swept the hair away from her face and observed the sleeping female laying in his arms.

“Really beautiful.” He admitted and sent more divinity to her, a tug in his chest he could not resist.

═════☩══♛══☩═════

Erudian was exhausted but Yereninovica waited for him in the temple and he made his way there immediately, letting Radin and Rosel handle everything left in the square and temple.

He didn’t like how he needed to leave her in Diego’s care but Diego was the most capable in terms of divinity in the temple and was only second to him in Belgoat. If Yereninovica was not with him, she would be safe with Diego.

Still, that didn’t mean he was happy with that. The reminder of how close they were, how she was in his embrace still brought an unwelcome scowl to his face, one which he immediately disposed of and tried to calm himself afterwards.

He tried to recall how the princess looked before he had covered her in a cloak. She looked so beautiful. Pink hair braided to the side, and the white dress making her glow ethereally. Yereninovica had looked like a bride rushing to him.

As he neared Diego’s room, he could hear some people speaking with each other. Based on the time, the evening service must be ending. Erudian huffed, not wanting to meet anyone who would simper for his attention and hurried but as he passed by the exit to one of the temple courtyards, he saw pink hair and stopped immediately.

His teeth gritted and his fists clenched so tight, it was shaking. He could feel the blood pulsing in his veins as he continued to look at the sight, unaware his divinity was emitting out of him.

In front of him stood the princess who was once again in the arms of Schumart. She was saying something to him and Diego seemed to be responding to her but Erudian could barely hear them with the ringing in his ears.

Suddenly, blue eyes went to him and he stilled, remembering where he was and he made an impassive look on his face as she called out for him.

“Your Majesty!” she said, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes and Erudian frowned at the sight of it. _Did Schumart say something displeasing?_ He shoved the thought away and stepped closer to the duo, placing himself in between. “Your Majesty?”

Erudian ignored her for now in favour of looking at Schumart and wrapping his hand around the princess’ wrist, pushing her behind him. There was an amused glint in the yellow eyes watching him but Erudian gave nothing away… hopefully.

“Schumart.” He greeted with a nod.

“Your Majesty,” the priest bowed, a serene smile on his face. “it is good to see you again.”

_I can’t say the same unfortunately._ “Nothing happened?” _What have you been doing with her?_

“No.” the brunette shook his head in affirmation. “There was nothing to report, Your Majesty. Everything is fine here in the temple.”

He glanced behind him to find the princess smiling at Schumart. Erudian could feel the headache. And he could not help but feel upset with how they were giving smiles at each other.

Soft murmuring hit his ears and he looked to the side, seeing the people exiting the public prayer room. With his silver hair and the princess’ pink one, they were bound to garner their attention immediately. Erudian could already feel the stares on his side and he ignored them. But he didn’t ignore the shifting behind him and he turned his attention back to the pink-haired woman.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked, eyes darting up and down her body to check. She looked fine but uncomfortable.

“It’s nothing.” She murmured before tugging on his sleeve, those blue eyes locking him in and Erudian could not look away. “When can we leave?”

Erudian watched her for a moment, for some reason, taking in the fact that she was clinging to him. Red eyes went to the priest before going back the princess.

“Your Majesty?” she tugged again and Erudian moved.

He turned and wrapped his arms around her. Erudian could feel her cheek meeting his chest, her… body against his. Immediately, her scent filled his nose and mind. The smell of roses and vanilla made him forget everything. He pulled her tighter to him as the princess squawked in surprise.

“Y-Y-Your Majesty?!” she tried to pull from his embrace but Erudian didn’t let go. Eventually he heard a sigh as he felt hands coming behind him and patting his back. “I-Is everything alright?”

_Everything’s perfect._ He thought silently.

Erudian’s eyes went to where Schumart was. The brunette priest gave them a surprised look, and when he had noticed Erudian’s eyes on him, he gave him another amused smile. Behind them, he could hear the louder gossiping of the public. Erudian huffed before pulling away and dragging Yerenica.

“You’re right, it’s getting late. Let’s go.” He muttered, taking the lead as Yerenica followed him.

“A-Ah, yes!” she said. “Goodbye, Diego—“ Erudian tugged harder and pulled her forward, placing a hand on her waist.

“Y-Your majesty--?!”

“From now on, don’t embrace people so easily.”

“But I wasn’t—“

“You’re only going to embrace me from now on.”

“W-What—“

And whenever he could, Erudian made sure to embrace her. And embrace her he did when the nightmares struck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for letting you read this quickly written fic lmAoooooo.
> 
> Leave some comments and kudos cuz i'm a hoooooooo


End file.
